A method has been developed utilizing equipment provided by the National Aeronautics and Space Administration to induce whole body hyperthermia to 41.8 degrees C with minor morbidity in patients. Studies are currently in progress to assess the pharmacokinetics of cyclophosphamide (CTX) plus WBH and CTX plus Adriamycin plus WBH and the therapeutic effectiveness of these combinations in adenocarcinoma of the lung (CTX and WBH) and soft-tissue sarcomas (CTX-ADM-WBH). These studies are still in their preliminary stages and no conclusions are possible at this time.